1. Field
The embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, thin, flat panel display devices are increasingly in demand. Among the flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display devices having a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast ratio, and a high response speed. As such, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are regarded as next-generation display devices.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer may include an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, a visible ray may be generated in the organic emission layer.